


Jeans

by DaysLikeThis96



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysLikeThis96/pseuds/DaysLikeThis96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mycroft established relationship. Molly fantasizes about Mycroft in a pair of... jeans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

Jeans

Mycroft heard the front door slam shut. Molly must be home he thought to himself. He continued to work in his study trying to negotiate a deal with the Prime Minister. 

The door to Mycroft’s study opened revealing Molly with a rather guilty look on her face, “Hi,” she squeaked.

Mycroft pretended not to notice the look on Molly’s face, even though he could read her like an open book, “Hello my Dear,” he replied. 

She took a noticeable gulp and walked over to Mycroft’s desk, pushing some of the papers in front of him away, and sat down directly in front of him on his desk. “Hi,” she said again leaning down to kiss him briefly on the lips. 

“Is there something that matter?”

“Well today at work I thought about you,” blushing she went on, “I was picturing you in something you would never wear in a million years,”

Mycroft was now intrigued. Leaning back in his chair he asked, “And what would I be wearing that is getting you all hot and bothered?”

“You would laugh if I told you,”

“Now Dearest, I would never laugh at your… how shall we say… fantasies? I do however draw the line at wearing women’s panties”

Molly slid off of the desk and out the door. Mycroft stood up to go follow her. “Molly I was only joking, you can tell me”

Molly returned with a paper Hackett bag. Not yet revealing what was in the bag, she dropped to her knees and reached for Mycroft’s belt. 

“Molly…” Mycroft warned.

She then went for the buttons of his dress slacks, standing only now in his boxer briefs. She stood up and observed him.

“Molly wear you fantasizing me in my under garments? Dear, you see me in them everyday!” 

“As good as you do look in them, that’s not it.” She pulled out a pair of dark washed blue jeans from the bag. “Before you say anything, I paid more for these than this entire wardrobe” She said motioning to her clothes.  
“A pair of jeans?” 

“Yes and you will put them on and we will go out to a casual restaurant tonight, and you will look so cute.”

“I’m a grown man, I don’t think cute is the word that describes me,”

Molly gave him a slight glare, “Just put on the damn jeans!” 

“Okay, okay,” Mycroft took the jeans from her hands. He was a little turned on by Molly’s slight outburst. She surprised him everyday with how comfortable she is becoming with her herself and him.

Molly took a step back, looking at him. “Turn around” she said to him, which he quickly obliged. 

“I don’t think jeans are my style” Mycroft said truthfully. 

“Just think about what’s going to happen when you get out of them,” Molly said seductively. Mycroft quickly reached for the zipper. “But after we go to dinner,” Molly said reaching up on her tiptoes placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they lovely? Stick around to see more Molly/Mycroft works. I am currently working on one where different characters of Sherlock find out about the couple. It will be a series of one shots. If anyone has any ideas leave it in the comments or message me!


End file.
